


Nothin' But A Bitch.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperation, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24





	Nothin' But A Bitch.

Harry stands straight, naked with his arms behind his back and legs pressed together, staring at a dot Louis drew on the wall. He’s been there about a half hour, struggling to listen while Louis watches TV on a low volume. It _had_ been turned up normally, but Louis heard Harry laugh at a joke they made on screen and muted it for a minute, turning half around to check that Harry’s not strangely disobeyed and turned to watch. Harry was still staring at the wall, but clearly not focusing on what he’d done, like Louis had told him to.

“Didn’t I tell you to think about why you’re standing there?” He’d asked, and Harry shut up and nodded quickly. Louis didn’t say anything else, but unmuted it and turned the volume down. If Harry wanted to listen to TV, fine. Louis added another fifteen minutes to his standing time.

When the show ends, Louis turns it off for a minute – or Harry wouldn’t be able to focus – and calls Harry from his corner to come kneel in front of him on the floor. Harry complies, looking apologetic and already flushed, his cock already on its way to being hard. Louis sits back on the couch and regards him for a minute, taking into note the way Harry won’t look at anything but Louis’ knees and the way Harry’s breathing very slowly.

“Tell me why you’re here,” he commands Harry softly, and Harry swallows, eyes shut, before he looks up at Louis again and begins slowly. 

“Because I was rude today.”

“That’s right,” Louis answers, crossing his legs, and Harry looks down again. “Look at me, please. You have managed to personally offend each of the boys. Even Gemma noticed.” Harry can’t take it anymore, and drops his gaze to the floor, ashamed of himself. “You’re lucky she loves you so much, Harry. She took me aside and told me she was concerned about you.” Harry’s breathing is a bit more sad, now, empty but heavy like he’s trying not to sob. “Now, _luckily_ I’ve spoken to the lads. And Gemma. And they’re nice. They love you, and they’ve forgiven you. And so have I. Why have I forgiven you, Harry?”

“Because you love me,” he whispers without hesitation, and it sends a thrill down Louis’ spine that even when he’s being punished, he knows it as truth.

“That’s right," Louis says, nodding seriously. "I love you very much, don’t I? And because I love you, what am I going to do right now?”

“Teach me a lesson.”

“Look at me, please. What is your lesson today?”

Harry looks up at Louis, flushing with humiliation. He doesn’t want to say it, but he knows Louis’ waiting for it, so he swallows and his lip wobbles a moment before he says it. “If I act like a – a bitch, I’m going to be treated like a...bitch.”

“That’s _right_ ,” Louis confirms, drawing the word out and leaning forward. “Now, just so you remember, who loves you best, give us a kiss,” he says, pointing to his cheek. Harry licks his lips and leans in, a bit off balance with his arms behind his back, so Louis puts his hand on his shoulder for stability, and Harry kisses his cheek. Louis turns his head and kisses him full on the mouth, picking sweetly at his lips. “Okay, sweetheart. I think I want you down on that sheet, right there,” he says, pointing to the plastic sheet next to the coffee table. 

Harry crawls to the sheet and sits back on his knees, and he looks over his shoulder for Louis’ nod of encouragement before he leans his torso forward, placing his cheek on the crinkly sheet, breathing already a bit loud. His arms stretch out in front of him and clasp like he’s praying, and Louis runs a hand appreciatively up his back and shoulders before he ties Harry’s wrists together with the rope he’s laid out. Once he’s done, Harry tugs his wrists apart a bit enough to show that Louis’ done a secure tie. “Good?” He asks, checking that it doesn’t hurt, and Harry nods, so he smiles. 

Louis takes his spot behind Harry again and slaps his arse once hard, making Harry cry out, not having expected it, before he sits down and opens the lube, coating his fingers. He turns the radio on with a different remote on the coffee table as he slides one finger in, not meeting much resistance because Harry knows to relax. “Isn’t this that show with that awful girl, Harry? The one with the fake tan and bad eyebrows?” He asks as he works another finger in. Harry’s breath hitches, but he doesn’t answer, so Louis sets the lube down and flicks his cock, making Harry gasp and make a hurt noise in the back of his throat. “Harry, listen. This is that DJ, isn’t it?” Harry grunts and then answers in the affirmative, his voice cut off when Louis stops actually fingering him and presses down on his prostate, tapping harshly on it. 

“ _That’s_ a good boy, good job,” Louis tells him. “Should we think about spanking? You upset quite a few people. You _were_ a rather nasty little bitch today, weren’t you?” 

Harry shivers and clears his throat. “Yes.”

“That’s right, you were. Let’s see. All the boys and Gemma, right? That one interviewer – the _fans_ , even, Harry. Think you should tell them what you really needed was this? To be fucked like a bitch?” Harry moans at that, and Louis slaps his right cheek. “Tell me what each one’s for,” Louis commands. “Ready?” 

Harry nods, and Louis keeps his fingers steady, rubbing his prostate while his other hand slaps down. “Niall,” Harry grits out, and then groans when Louis spanks him again. “Zayn,” he whines, his toes curling. “Li-Liam,” he groans out. Louis sees Harry’s come spilling out onto the sheet, and he grins and starts rubbing Harry’s prostate in circles. Harry whimpers, feeling his body working without his mind’s say-so, and Louis spanks him. “Th- Gem,” he says. 

“Two more, baby,” Louis warns, and he hears Harry swallow, and then his mouth is open and crying out when Louis smacks his cheek hard.

“The fans,” he croaks, a shudder running through his body. Louis spanks him one last time, and Harry sobs. “You,” he whines. Louis runs his hand over Harry’s bum, leans forward and kisses it as Harry continues to leak onto the sheet below. 

“That’s good, that’s better. Do you feel better?” Louis asks, rubbing up over Harry’s back in gentle sweeps, and Harry’s breaths are stuttering through his sobbing, but he nods as well as he can and the crinkly sound of the plastic sheet mixes with his quiet sobs and the music in the background. “Good, there we go.” 

Louis rubs circles on Harry’s back at the same pace as he rubbed circles his prostate, watching as more and more come pooled on the sheet, feeling tension leave Harry faster and faster. Louis continues massaging Harry’s prostate until Harry’s nothing but a sack of bones on the floor, the puddle decently sized on the sheet. 

Louis withdraws his hands and Harry whines a tiny bit, and Louis grins at him even though he can’t see. “Turn over, lay down on the floor,” he says, and Harry takes a while to do it but Louis knows to expect that. They don’t do this often, but it’s happened enough to know that Harry goes to another place when they do this. The embarrassment takes him there and it takes a second to get words through to him.

When Harry’s on his back next to the sheet, he turns his head to the side, but his arms are still over his head and he can’t see well, so Louis takes the rope and tugs it so his arms lie clasped together on his stomach. 

“Thank you,” he says faintly.

“Have you had enough punishment, do you think? Or do you need more for being such a bitch?” Louis asks, ignoring the good manners. 

Harry’s breath hitches. “I – more,” he admits quietly. 

“Thank you for being honest,” Louis tells him, and grabs his cheeks, forcing him to stare at the puddle of his come on the sheet. “Look at that. Do you know what that means? Bitches don’t get to come, Harry. They get fucked, and used, but they don’t get to come. So you’re going to suck me off, and we’ll see how punished you feel then.” 

Louis unties the rope from Harry’s wrists and moves to the couch, beckoning Harry to follow him. He sits down and pulls at his sweats and boxers until they’re off his ankles, and Harry situates himself on his knees between Louis’ spread thighs. “Get to work…bitch,” he says, grabbing Harry behind the neck and holding his cock steady with the other hand. 

Harry doesn’t brace himself, but falls onto Louis’ dick with a hunger, eager to make up for what he did earlier during the day. Louis wraps his hand in Harry’s curls and guides him, knowing Harry has little to no leverage with his hands folded behind his back like they should be. Louis stays still for a while, letting Harry’s mouth do the work for him. Harry gags a tiny bit the first time Louis’ cock hits the back of his throat, but Louis pulls him back down again so he works through it, and his eyelashes are fluttering as he looks up earnestly at Louis. 

“Throwing a fit like that today. Should be ashamed of yourself. Fuck,” Louis pants as the sounds of his dick in Harry’s mouth drive him crazy along with the actual sensation of it. “Could tell you felt bad about it all day, the way you were acting like such a twat. Scowling and throwing tantrums like a toddler.”

Harry’s still staring up at Louis like he’s the only thing keeping him sane, and Louis can’t take it anymore. Using the hand in his hair to keep Harry still, Louis starts fucking up into his mouth, chasing his own orgasm while Harry moans around his cock. At the last minute, Louis pulls out and holds Harry still, stroking himself furiously while Harry stares, open-mouthed and panting. With a grunt, Louis comes, sending strings of while across Harry’s face, and his hand tightens in Harry’s hair.

Harry gasps as the feeling of come landing on his face and he sinks down to sit back on his knees, resting the side of his face on Louis’ thigh. “I love you,” he says, “Thank you.”

Still winded, Louis smiles as well as he can and leans down to kiss Harry’s temple, brushing through his curls. “I love you, too,” he answers. “I love you the best.”


End file.
